The firearm marksman is an invaluable asset on the battlefield and in many law enforcement situations. Not only does the marksman provide extremely accurate fire on targets, the marksman is also an integral part of the reconnaissance and intelligence gathering efforts for the leadership team. Deploying a marksman in an aircraft can provide many tactical advantages, such as increased mobility and an improved field of vision. As the marksman is reliant on steady aim to be successful, deployment in an aircraft presents some unique challenges for the marksman. The mechanical vibrations and translational forces transmitted through the airframe of an aircraft make unsupported employment of a rifle difficult for the marksman.
The current solution for many marksmen is to rig an improvised rest in the door of an aircraft to provide a steady aiming platform. These field expedient solutions introduce new challenges for the marksman. Should a teammate or member of the aerial vehicle crew need to quickly board or egress the aircraft, that individual would then run the risk of entanglement with the marksman's rig or the marksman must unsecure at least one end of the rig and then quickly reengage the platform to resume operations.
If the marksman is required to improvise with whatever is on hand or to create a custom device, then many operational issues can arise. The lack of a standardized aerial rig for marksman aerial operations may create a situation in which effective training is difficult. Proper maintenance to ensure proper functioning, cross compatibility with different airframes, familiarity from one marksman to the next, and identical operating conditions from one usage to the next are just a small sampling of the issues that non-standardization may cause in the operational environment.
Thus, there exists a need for a device, henceforth referred to as an aerial marksman rig or marksman rig, that allows supported fire in an aircraft in which the supporting platform is standardized and has features that provide for efficacy and efficiency in a multitude of operating conditions and airframes.